


Stuck

by Jala



Series: Yu(u)ri's Friendship [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Knitting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuris are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jala/pseuds/Jala
Summary: A look through Yuuri and Yuri's friendship after the GPF and their mutual training in Russia.*now a series*





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY, first fic of 2017 and IT'S NOT ANGST!!!!
> 
> Inspired by this post:
> 
> http://alisayamin.tumblr.com/post/155442933256/i-want-domestic-victuuri-but-i-also-want-domestic
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! (English is not my mothertongue and it's past midnight oops)

After Yuri won gold at the GPF in Barcelona (and the other Yuuri won silver), he got himself kind of… stuck.

Well, not really.

It’s just that after the event, Victor decided to go back to competitive figure skating, the Japanese figure skater did not give up his career, and both were almost married together. They also practice together. Not only as coach and student anymore (or lovers when they pair skate), but both under the same coach.

That coach being Yakov Feltsman.

The same coach as Yuri’s.

Simply put, Yuri Plisetsky saw Victor and Yuuri no. 2 being horribly lovesick almost twelve hours a day, six days a week. And he can’t help but be jealous of their proximity.

Mind you, he is **not** jealous of their relationship, it’s gross to see them being all lovey-dovey together all the time and losing any kind of conversation he could have with one of them if the other got inside the same room. All evidence of said conversation would flee out the window and never return. That pissed Yuri off, but a lot of things had that effect on him, so nothing new here.

What he was really jealous of were the domestic moments Yuuri and Victor shared together. Nothing even remotely romantic: they could just sit together for lunch, eat, talk and laugh together when one of them would stop to pick a grain of rice on the other’s face, smile lightly and go on with their conversation. Or just cook together (even though Victor was a disaster in a kitchen, Yuri knew it by experience), bump their hips together when moving around and singing off-key with each other. Simply sitting side by side and reading together made Yuri jealous. Pathetic, isn’t it?

That was the kind of domesticity Yuri wanted to have one day. Not the romantic (or sexual) attraction both of the older skaters had for each other. Just the small things that made their life together feel like they were part of a whole, not only two awkward pieces put together haphazardly by whichever higher force there was above them.

So when Yuuri moved to Russia to train with Victor and by some extent with Yuri under Yakov, the young skater was a bit unnerved (and grouchy, but what’s new).

He knew both of them, and he knew they couldn’t stay far away from him (they trained at the same ice rink too, he couldn’t really escape) so they started to come and ask him to eat with them. At first he told them off and went to Mila and Georgi, even though he knew he would just hear them about broken (or new, as if he cared or listened) relationships.

But slowly he started to accept their numerous offers and ate lunch with them. Both of them were ridiculous together and never stopped flirting, but Yuri knew them. He was used to their antics and all he said was more bark than bite during their lunchtime.

Then, it became a normal occurrence to find the three of them together, eating, talking and laughing. It felt… really good to Yuri, surprisingly. Like he was part of a family. A strange and overbearing one, but also kind and loving. So he started to go more and more to Victor’s apartment (now Yuri’s too, they were practically married) and eat, play and talk with them. He said to himself that it was only convenient, it was closer to the ice rink than his house. No harm done, hm?

That’s how one day he found himself cooking with Yuuri alone, having Victor banned for an unlimited time after the last incident (including a pan, too much oil and burned hands). Both of them were now cooking dinner smoothly and without further incidents. Yuuri was humming slightly and Yuri was almost smiling to himself. They didn’t need words and that’s when Yuri felt it for the second time. They were really closer and he could feel the domesticity he longed for within his reach.

The three of them ate together and Yuri stayed for the night for the first time. He just felt really good about all this and he didn’t want it to end. He didn’t try to find reasons for this new development that night.

The next day was their day off, so when Yuri woke up, he heard some humming and shuffling coming from the kitchen or living room. He got up and went to see what was happening, yawning and rubbing sleep off his eyes on the way. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Victor in the kitchen (only making coffee, thank God) and Yuri on the couch, knitting and humming softly. Curious, Yuri went to sit next to Yuuri, knees drawn to his chest, chin on them and arms draped over them. Silently, he watched the deep blue yarn become a… scarf? He buried his face deeper to hide his smile.

Yuuri saw him by the corner of his eyes and wordlessly put his work beside him. He smiled at the younger boy beside him and got up. He went to the basket beside the rocking chair and put out another set of knitting needles and a beautiful green ball of yarn. He came back to the couch and simply showed him how to knit. He then gave the needles to Yuri so he could try by himself. Yuri spluttered a bit, but finally took them with reddened cheeks. He fumbled and made mistakes, but Yuuri was patient and kind. He was a really good teacher and Yuri liked to knit beside him. It was relaxing and peaceful. They continued slowly with Victor watching them from the rocking chair, cup of coffee in hand and hiding his smile behind it.

The next week, Victor, Yuuri and Yuri had new handmade scarves. The blond-haired male could see the proud smiles Yuuri and Victor shared, but he was too busy furiously blushing under his red scarf to stop them looking like proud parents.

It’s the third time Yuri finally understood. They really were a true family. Not bound by blood, but still knit together by strong links. He found himself happy about this new revelation, not even ashamed to find himself blushing and grinning stupidly (for now).

**Author's Note:**

> I set this as complete for now, but I may come later to add other little drabbles about Yuuri & Yurio's friendship!
> 
> If that's something you'd like, leave a comment :)
> 
> Every kudo/comment is a blessing! Thank you very much!


End file.
